1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical equipment cabinets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet that allows full access to equipment mounted therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many electrical equipment cabinets exist to protect electrical equipment. While most designs adequately protect equipment mounted therein, they do not allow sufficient access to the equipment, without removing the equipment.
Some cabinets include doors and/or removable panels that allow access to equipment's front, sides, and rear. However, such panels require significant space all around the cabinet. For example, sufficient space must be provided for a technician to remove a panel and then work on the equipment behind the panel. Such space requirements are often impracticable, or even impossible, to achieve behind and along side cabinets.
Yet other cabinets include racks that swing out of the cabinet, but the allowable equipment depth in such cabinets is limited due to the width of the cabinet. If the equipment is too deep, for example, the equipment will contact the side of the cabinet when rotated out.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrical equipment cabinet that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.